Back Then
by Burman
Summary: First Fan fic. period. A reflection on the then and how it became the now please R
1. Roses

Back Then  
A reflection Dawn. Ring. Ring. " I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
As the beautiful Kansas sun rose over the horizon, Clark Kent groggily dragged himself out of bed, contemplating the past night's events.  
  
She was supposed to go out with him, on a date, on the date, but something had come up ( or a someone, that is if you could it someone ) He had tried to apologize, but she had tossed his roses in the trash. Clark never thought being an Alien would be so hard.  
But that was then, and this was now. In front of him lay a closet full of plaid shirts and blue jeans, and he had to pick what to wear, more importantly, where to go next. " Red or Blue?," he thought to himself, "Lana or Chloe?" after some deliberation; ( does a half a second count?) " Red. Lana."  
  
Night. Putter. Putter. "You will obey me"  
  
But that was then, when it was good. When he could definitively say who, what, where, when, or why he wanted. And as the sunset behind him on Smallville, the moon rose on Metropolis. The lunar light reflected in his sunglasses, and his white leather jacket seemed to have an iridescent glow in the moon light. His future was in Metropolis, he knew that much. But, he couldn't help but feel as if he belonged in Smallville. Then again, a part of Smallville was working in Metropolis for the summer " No, Kael-El, all you would do is hurt her, just as you hurt the others" "Yes, your right". Clark, now it seemed, was meant to be alone. All alone. And with that, he rode on, into the moonlight of his future, his motorcycle glistening as it sped by.  
  
Night. Drip Silence Drop Tick silence Tock Drip Drop silence  
  
An eerie silence lay over The Talon as Lana Lang closed up for the night. His roses were still in the trash, but she really could care less. That's what she wanted Him to think, at least. Tears still running down her cheeks, she wiped off the counter, not really knowing which worked better, human tears or Windex. "He deserved it" she said, hushed by both emotion and the silence in the coffee shop "He was late. He stood me up. He Deserved it" Peering over to the trash bin ,shaking, Lana gingerly picked the bundle of roses from the trash. "They still smell beautiful" she thought, dropping them lightly into her trash bag. She broke down. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down. The trash bag hit the floor, Lana's quavering hands no longer able to hold them. Falling to her knees, She asked, almost scared, almost desperate" He deserved it." "Didn't he?" But the silence gave no answer, and Lana knelt there, helpless, alone  
  
Morning. Sizzle. Yawn. Crackle. Caw. Buzz.  
  
It was hot. Between the sizzling bacon before her, and the rising morning sun, Lana Lang didn't know which was hotter. A new bead of sweat dripped down her face, only to be evenly spread by the fan in front of her. The Kent's AC was out, so Jonathan had bought one of those white plug-in fans, the type that cost little more than $20. It had been two weeks, four days since he had left. Lana was counting, waiting, hoping. Still, no word. Nothing. She had made Martha and Jonathan bacon, eggs, and pancakes 18 times including this morning. The Kents, who were usually up at sunrise, had lost their vigor, and were up no sooner than 10. Without Clark to help, the Kent fields had become overgrown and filled with blackbirds and other animals picking what they could out of the sun beaten crops. Money was quickly running out, but Lana had no other place to go. After Chloe had left the house, depressed, angry, cursing Lana, Mr. Sullivan had kicked Lana out. She had turned to the Kents, who, as warmly as their broken hearts could, welcomed them to their home. She slept in Clark's room, and had noticed the telescope still pointed at her old bedroom window. The three of them would spend their days inside. Lana had closed down the Talon for the summer, from lack of anyone wanting a hot cup of coffee. So, she would sit in Clark's room, occasionally looking through his things, pondering his closet full of plaid. The three of them would eat every meal together, making small talk. Really, though, the three of them spent their days waiting for Clark Kent to walk through the front door. Martha never turned the television up too loud, Jonathan never went too far from the house, and Lana never had her headphones on both ears. "Damn, they've burned!" She had never burned the bacon and eggs before. Never. Tossing the others ungracefully in the trash, she went to the freezer to get another batch. It was funny, you know, though there were only three people at the table, Lana always cooked for four 


	2. Daisies

Mid-afternoon. Clip Clop ClipClop CliClop ClClop ClopClopClop  
  
"Daisies???" Lana Lang thought to herself as she rode away from Clark Kent "He got me daisies!!! He kisses me ( one of the best in my experience, by the way ), asks me out on a date, beats up a few guys for looking at me the wrong way, dances, almost locks lips with another girl, and he gets me daisies!!!" She sighed out loud, half spooking the horse, who trotted a tad bit faster. "Whoa there!" Then again, it was kinda cool, having him be so protective. So strong so...bad. " But DAISIES! Hand-picked I'm sure. And he was a total ass, a total disappointment. Story of our relationship." That's when she noticed the tear flowing down her cheek. "Why does this always happen to me? First Whitney, now Clark! All the men in my life are leaving me. Even Mr. Small. You know what, fine, let them go! Screw them! I don't need them! I'll be just fine all on my own. Clark crossed the line this time, he went too far. God he's hurt me so. And I was so looking forward to this. I was hoping that just once, just once, something would go right in my life. I wanna leave, go somewhere else, fly away to... I don't know... Paris or... or... Rome or something! I have to go talk to mom. She'll know what to do. Besides, She always liked daisies, or so I hear." And with that, Lana turned the horse around, turning to the cemetery, to her dead mother for the advice she was so wanting, so needing.  
  
Evening. Silence. "Would you like your meal now, ma'am?"  
  
Lana woke with a start. She'd been dreaming again, of the day of the meteor shower. "Ma'am, would you like your meal now?" "Hmmm?" she asked, still a little groggy. "Would you like your meal now?" "Oh, um yes, please, thank you." Rubbery chicken had about as much to do with France as well, sophistication and Smallville. That's when the thought struck her, about her dream. She was never going to see her parents grave again. She could leave Smallville behind. The Talon she could part with. Clark Kent she could give up on. But her parents? And her horses? No, no she had made some sort of mistake, she, she couldn't leave this behind. This was her life. If she had wanted to leave, she.. she would have gone with Clark this past summer, on the motorcycle, to Metropolis when she needed him most. And everything would have been aright, she could... could have helped him, she could have saved him just like he saved her the summer before, during the storm, or so she thought. They never talked about it They never talked about him all that much really. Even with all his secrets, she knew he still had feelings for her, and she couldn't help feeling the same way again, even after she had left. The rose was his. She could have sworn she had seen him, just before she left, then the bus came by and he was gone. He looked so heartbroken when she saw Lex and her. She, She had to get off, get right back on, a soon as she got to Paris. She had to make things right again.  
But how would she? She barely had any money left.  
"Oh God," She whispered, full realizing the finality of her decision. A decision she would regret the rest of he life. She pulled out the white rose she had slipped into her bag, gently taking it to her nose , a single tear falling down her cheek as she realized she would never see the one who gave this rose to her ever again. She realized that she wasn't the girl who got on the plane  
she was the one who should have got off.  
  
Ok ,so here is where you all come in, yeah you, the one who's sitting at your computer counting down the days until season 4, watching Kryptonsite.com for any updates. It's ok, I'm sitting here too, and no new updates as of the moment.  
I'm at a loss after season 3's finale. As does any good Superman/Clark Kent fan, I know that Clark is still alive, and I know that Lex is still alive, and Jonathan. But Chloe is another question. I hope she is. I wanna  
see a ChlexClark triangle sooooo badly. So, tell me. Who do you want to see? I'm thinking of making this just a Clana, and creating a new one for all you ChLex'ers out there, but I'm at a loss as to what to do. So, e-mail  
me, Rburman6288aol.com tell me who you want to see and where or when. Please! I'm counting on you guys, and let's all cross our fingers that Allison Mack  
is still in the opening credits In the fall. Better yet, lets hope the  
beautiful Kristen Kreuk is as well. Besides, there's always 1 and 2 on DVD for all us nostalgic's, just in case  
–fingers crossed-  
  
BTW, Please review! It really helps all us egotistical fan-fic  
writers/stalkers out there realize just how god-awful we are! 


End file.
